scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Pat
(In union) "You and those of this planet shall be devoured by us, The Demon Duo! It's a matter of time before we successfully end the Scorpius Warriors race! Prepare for an all out dying attack which we call the Gates Of Hell! Now die!" '' '''-Pat & Scary,'' from the Scorpius Warriors episode, "The Ghoulish Demon Duo." Pat & Scary are two strong demon villains that appear in the Scorpius Warriors one-hour episode ''"The Ghoulish Demon Duo". ''They seem to be couples in the anime. Physical Appearance (Both) * '''Pat '-' Pat seems to look like a normal girl in her original form. She has blue pupil eyes with indigo colored hair, peach colored skin, and a clear white robe. However, in her true form, her appearance takes on the form of a demon. Her eyes are changed into demon eyes, her hair is more spiked, has sharper teeth, and her robe is torn up. * Scary -''' Scary has a white body with black and red pupil eyes, claw-like hands, demon teeth, and a humpback tail. In his appearance, he is seen as a demon ghost. * 'Pat & Scary (Merged Together) -' In this form, Pat & Scary's appearance takes on a more frightening and demonic state. Pat's robe is seen off, showing half of her exposed body in Scary. Pat's eyes also have changed to a fully red colored state along with a diamond shaped tattoo on her forehead. Her skin color is gray, matching Scary's color and her hair is upwards, moving as if it has a mind of its own. Scary's appearance is a more demonic form than Pat who merged with him. His eyes are more intimidating, and more red in color, as if the color is blood in his eyes. His body along with Pat have grown more bigger in size. Scary's claws are more sharper, his teeth is more monstrous his color is gray just like Pat, and has two spikes, which is where Pat is between. Personality (Both) * 'Pat -' Pat is seen as a kind person in her human form, and is also a smart person. She greets Gregory & friends with a nice attitude. However, she is also sneaky, cunning, and clever when Gregory & friends are not around. She plans to kill Gregory first (knowing that he is the hero and the main reason why they are there) during the episode. She also shows kindness to Scary, even when he makes her mad by going overboard with killing. She is still the same person in her true form, adopting the same personality. *'Scary -' Scary is Pat's partner and fiance. He shows kindness whenever Pat or Gregory's friends are around. However, when Gregory is alone, he seems to have a malicious personality (which he pleasures the most), and goes overboard from Pat's directions when trying to kill him. He can't stop when it comes to killing people, so Pat is around at some time to keep an eye on him and to prevent him from killing Gregory until later. He also gets easily angry when he is tricked or deceived. *'''Pat & Scary (Merged Together) '-' Pat & Scary seem to act more different when they merge together. Pat & Scary likes killing more and attacks more ferociously and ruthless. They have a sinful and an overpowering personality, as by them being evil demons and wanting power to kill the Scorpius Warriors. They both crave blood, which is why they wanted to kill Gregory first, then his friends. They also use teamwork to attack and kill enemies more faster, then devour their blood after the enemy is killed. They are more powerful than they were when they were apart. Powers & Abilities (Both) Pat & Scary have powers and attacks that they can do on their own, including a powerful move that they can kill foes with. When merged into one, Pat & Scary's attacks have combined, doing more attacks than what they couldn't do when they were apart. Pat *'Hair Whip -' Pat's hair is extremely long, as to which explains why she can attack using her hair. She is quite skilled at it and can kill foes by this technique. Her whip-like hair can extend greater distances, even from 200 to 400 yards. This move is also one of Pat's powerful moves to kill foes. *'Diamond Shardstorm -' Pat also has a knack for attacking with shards, so she uses her diamond powers (along with her demonic powers as well) to fire multiple diamond shards to kill her enemies. This attack is also another one of Pat's powerful techniques. *'Flare Ball' '-' Pat uses this to attack enemies and set them on fire, killing them in one minute. However, this technique isn't as powerful as her other two, even when fired multiple times. *'Electro Sphere' '-' Pat also is skilled at using this technique when it comes to paralyzing foes. She creates an electric ball and fires it at the ground, shocking foes with an amount of 500 watts. It is also another one of Pat's powerful moves. *'Diamond Shield -' This isn't one of Pat's attacks, but rather a recovery and protection technique. Her shield is in the shape of a diamond shard, which explains her nature of using shards. It protects her from every move Gregory & friends use on her. However, her barrier can be broken by Gregory's powerful barrier-breaking Magic Paintbrush move, Shield Shatter. *'Claws Of Killing' '-' This attack is Pat's most deadliest technique ever. She uses her claw like hands, then slashes at the ground, creating a wave that spreads more longer and reaches great distances. If foes avoid the waves when it comes at them, it will follow them, (just like a homing missile) until it hits something (ground, wall, trees, etc.). Her move is the same as Scary's Claws Of Death, but Pat's waves are yellow and reaches more distances than his. This move can kill multiple foes in one hit if it doesn't miss. *'Ice Ball -' Pat is also skillful at using this technique. She creates ice balls and throws them at foes to freeze them. Sometimes, she'll throw them at the ground, causing foes to slip on the icy terrain. Its attack is a bit similar to Scary's Spirit Flames. Scary *'Spirit Flames -' This is one of Scary's powerful techniques. He creates purple colored flames and throws them at foes to fry them. Once the flames hit an object, they explode. *'Tongue Whip -' Scary's tongue is a bit longer and can whip foes, even at a distance. Scary can whip his tongue at foes, grab them, or slam them to the ground. This attack is similar to Pat's Hair Whip attack. *'Fire Breath -' Scary can also spit fire. His fiery breath can extend at a great distance. His breath can also burn down trees, bricks, and steel. This is also another one of Scary's powerful moves and is great at using this technique. *'Miasma Breath -' Scary also breathes out poisonous miasma. His miasmatic breath can kill trees, plants, and anyone who breathes in it. This is another one of Scary's powerful techniques to kill foes. *'Thunder Ball -' This is another one of Scary's powerful techniques. He charges the ball filled with electricity from his claws and fires it, shocking foes like a real lightning strike. His attack is a bit similar to Pat's Electro Sphere, but Scary's Thunder Ball can go long distances, while Pat's Electro Sphere can only be fired to the ground, creating shock waves. *'Claws Of Death -' This attack is Scary's deadliest, yet most powerful techniques. Scary uses his big claws and slashes it to the ground, creating a large wave, similar to the four claws he has. This move can kill foes instantly, even in one hit. This move is the same as Pat's Claws Of Killing, except Scary's waves are red, kills foes completely, and doesn't extend that far. *'Beam Claws' '-' This is another one of Scary's powerful techniques. Scary can fire split-seconds of beams from his claws. They seem to cut through any type of object at a fast pace. This attack can be fired from a distance. The color of the beam is red, meaning death. Pat & Scary (Merged) *'Eye Beam -' Pat & Scary can only use this powerful technique when they both have merged together. Pat and Scary can fire beams from their eyes. This attack can reach greater distances. The beam's color is fully red, similar to Pat & Scary's eyes. *'Death Cannon -' This is also another one of Pat & Scary's powerful techniques when they merge together. Scary opens his mouth, which starts flashing red, and fires it. The attack can be fired again and again without charging up. *'Claws Of Hell -' This is the most powerful techniques that Pat & Scary can do when they both merge together. The attack is a combination of Pat's Claws Of Killing and Scary's Claws Of Death. This attack creates a more larger wave than their separated attacks. Pat & Scary slash their claws at the ground, creating a massive wave that can extend even more farther than ever, plus opening up pits of fire from the ground. The color of their wave is orange and red, meaning that their attack is a fiery wave of hell. *'Hairicane -' This is another one Pat & Scary's powerful moves. Pat's monstrous hair turns into a giant hairicane, blowing huge amounts of pressured winds everywhere, and blowing things away. It acts like a hurricane. *'Flame Storm' '-' A powerful technique that Pat & Scary can do when merged together. This attack is the same as Scary's Spirit Flames, but creates a large flame that explodes, hitting random spots on the ground. They can also catch them and fire at foes. *'Diamond Beam' '-' This is another one of Pat & Scary's techniques. The attack is a bit similar to Pat's Diamond Storm technique, but Pat fires the beam from her tattoo on her forehead. This move may kill enemies in the path of the beam. *'Volt Ball -' This is one of Pat & Scary's powerful electrifying techniques. The attack is a combination of Pat's Electro Sphere and Scary's Thunder Ball. Pat & Scary both put their hands almost close to each other's, generating electricity that forms into a ball, then fires it. The attack moves in a side-to-side angle, similar to Pat's technique. The attack can shock multiple foes at one time. Story When Wolfember gets tired of Gregory and his friends killing all of his plans, he decides to take on a new perspective. Instead of trying to kill Gregory instantly with all of the other monsters and demons that had failed, he decides to order two demons named Pat & Scary from the V.M.E. Sales Guy. Wolfember pays the V.M.E. Sales Guy the money and was also informed that these demons are smarter than the rest. Pat & Scary were then sent to Wolfember's Castle by a transporter. They first appear at the castle normal-like, plus obeying Wolfember's orders. Pat and Scary agree to kill Gregory and his friends, but says that it will take time planning to do so. Pat and Scary then disappeared from Wolfember's Castle and creates a spooky mansion in the graveyard. The two then hid inside the mansion, waiting for Gregory and his friends to come. Gregory & friends soon arrive to investigate the mansion, where they split up after entering inside. However, when Gregory was alone, Scary's eyes turned meaner, and began trying to kill him (which failed presumably) behind his back. Gregory already knew that Scary was trying to kill him from behind, so he pretends to pick up, walk, and jump to avoid his tricks. Without saying a word to Scary, Pat was watching him do his killing tricks on Gregory. Scary knew that Pat was mad, so he tries to calm her down, but she then gets angry with Scary and slaps him. Scary apologizes for his reckless behavior, and Pat then forgives him by kissing him on his lips. Afterwards, Pat says that she found a way to kill Gregory and his friends, and Scary begins grinning deeply with her, knowing that her plans always succeeds. Little did they know that Gregory overheard them talking about what they was gonna do to him and his friends, so he sneaks back outside to tell them, without making a sound. They began walking outside, with Pat attacking Yasmine, Fire, Shifty, and the others. Gregory then tells his friends about what Pat and Scary was really doing. They then found out their true plan. Pat was angry, but then began to show her true form: a human demon. However, Scary was even angrier because of Gregory deceiving him so skillfully. He then rushed at Gregory, which he bounced him back with his stomach. Pat began shooting diamonds at Fire, while Scary breathed fire at Gregory. Then they used many other techniques at the heroes. After Gregory and friends managed to damage Pat and Scary a bit, they got together and merged into one, becoming Pat & Scary. Pat & Scary then began attacking Gregory and his friends with more dangerous and powerful techniques. However, one of Pat & Scary's blasts hit Ghost Gruesome's grave, which awakened him from his 100-year sleep. Ghost then sees Pat & Scary blasting flames at Gregory, and gives Gregory a Ghost ability orb, turning Gregory into Ghost Gregory. Ghost Gregory then fires ghost blasts at Scary, which seems to have no effect on him. Ghost Gregory then fires more blasts, but Pat's Hairicane attack grabs them all and throws it back at him. Ghost Gregory realizes that Pat was the main source of Scary's invulnerability. Ghost Gregory plans ahead by firing a ghost blast at Pat & Scary, which tricks them and Pat's Haricane, hitting Pat directly in her back, thus preventing her and Scary from attacking. Ghost Gregory then fires more ghost blasts rapidly at Pat & Scary, until they were stunned completely from action. Ghost Gregory then uses one Ghost Beam at Pat & Scary to finish them off, killing them completely in the blast. They were no longer seen or heard of again. Trivia *Pat's appearance seems to look like a regular girl, but turns into a demon. This may be a similar reference to a demon girl from the Inuyasha series. *Scary's body appearance is similar to Boo's from the Mario series. *Scary's eyes is similar to Metal Sonic's from the Sonic series. *When Gregory fired ghost blasts at Pat & Scary, Scary doesn't seem to take any damage, but when it hit Pat, Scary takes damage as well as Pat. This is probably a reference to Pat being the generator (or the weakspot), while Scary is invincible to all attacks, like a shield as seen on the movie from the Star Wars series.